


Please, Trip Me Gently

by HeavyMetalRunner



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalRunner/pseuds/HeavyMetalRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Bulkhead, like everyone else, really doesn't like Smokescreen very much. But being the sensitive one on the team, Bulkhead soon sees the kid's arrogance for what it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Trip Me Gently

It was nighttime over Autobot outpost Omega 1, but no one inside was asleep. In the communications hub that served also as the command center and recreation area for the three children, Ratchet stood at his console working on one of his experiments. Nearby Optimus Prime stood patiently waiting for the right time to tell his old friend he should get some rest. After all, he, more than any of them, deserved it.

Smokescreen was on the other side of the room bothering Arcee with endless questions about the war. She was clearly exasperated but answered his inquiries dutifully. In his room, Bumblebee was already in power down. He had patrol early the next day.

Bulkhead was resting on the floor of his dark room, sitting against the wall as opposed to his berth because of his injuries. Ratchet would have his head if he strained himself trying to get on it without calling someone for help.

Truth be told, he was hardcore brooding—and he knew it. He didn't really care if he was being petulant, that greenhorn had strut in like the show-off he is and took his place. He'd even remarked how easy it would be to beat the cons now that he was around. Yeah, the kid was just ignorant and his words were rather insulting to everyone, but so what? It had hit a sore spot.

So he was being petulant. Who ever had a problem with it could just make his body work _right now,_ and then complain all they wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

“What?” He said rudely.

“Oh don't tell me you're in here pouting.” It was Ratchet. He walked in and stared down at him disapprovingly. “He's a kid, Bulkhead,” his tone was very condescending now.

“So's Bumblebee,” Bulkhead countered, “but he has tact. He's not completely oblivious.”

“And you're far less oblivious than Arcee—well, probably just more compassionatte. The point is, we can't all be the same.”

“I'm not saying he should be nicer, but at least Arcee, hard as she is, is smart enough to know when to keep things to herself.” He sighed. “but, you're right of course. He's just a kid.”

Ratchet knelt and patted Bulkhead's shoulder. “That's it. Give him time, the con's will beat some sense into him if we don't. Now come on, let me help you up.”

They both grunted as Ratchet helped him heave his substantial weight up—although heave might not have been quite accurate with how overly gentle Ratchet handled him.

“You don't have to treat me like I'll break, Ratchet. I've lived through worse.”

“That is _not_ funny.” he replied, glaring. “And as your doctor I'll be the one deciding what can break you and what won't.”

He helped  Bulkhead  get on the berth. “Are you sure you want to power down now?” He asked. “You've been mostly by yourself the past few days.”

“I know I shouldn't let what the kid says get to me, but as soon as I go out of commission a trained elite guard shows up to replace me. How am I supposed to feel?”

“I understand Bulkhead, but one day you'll be better and back in action, and you'll be fighting alongside Smokescreen. You might even learn to like him—all of your other friends are obnoxious after all.” 

“Hey!”

“My point is, soon you'll be well enough to go on missions, and the better your attitude and the more you stay socialized with the team the easier your transition back to action will be.”

He pet the side of Bulkhead's head  like a parent would. “You're not anymore replaceable than any of us  are Bulkhead. I don't know  why  you feel like you need to earn you r keep but you don't. You're part of our family and we love you.  Who would notice when Bumblebee is feeling down and ask him to lob?  Who would  be hardy enough to face Arcee in training? ” 

Bulkhead chuckled. “Thanks Ratchet. I'd forgotten you could be anything but crabby and scary, it's kind of  disconcerting. ”

Ratchet glanced away and grumbled. “Yes, well, don't tell the others—someone needs to keep them in line.”

“Even Optimus?”

“Don't go there. You need anything else tonight?”

“No, Ratch. I'm tired—like I always am these days.”

“Your body's healing itself, the more you sleep the faster you'll heal. But you don't want to sleep too much or else your body will get used to resting most of the day—in simple words you'll get lazy. That's why you need to listen to me.”

“Alright Ratchet you know I will.”

“Not without complaints.” He mumbled. “Now sweet dreams Bulkhead.”

“See you tomorrow Ratchet.”

Ratchet left the room and Bulkhead fell asleep almost immediately.

 

The next morning Bulkhead woke up feeling low on energy. He comm'd Ratchet. “Ratch I'm awake, and I seriously need some energon.”

“Alright Bulkhead I'm sending Bumblebee to help,” the medic answered, “don't you dare try to get up yourself.” 

Bulkhead sighed at Ratchet's bossiness. He let his head fall back unto the metal and waited.

A fter a few minutes  B umblebee came in with a n  energon infuser. “Here you go Bulk,”  he said in his binary.

“Thanks Bee.” Bulkhead accepted the infuser and fit it into the intake valve under his chest plate. 

“So, do you feel any better today?” Bumblebee beeped.

“Not really, but the energon might help.”

“Well I want to play 'basketball' again, so you better hurry up and recover.”

Bumblebee was so sweet, Bulkhead wished he could say so but while in the Wreckers he'd been made fun of for his sensitivity too many times.“You can always play with Arcee.”

“And have her use my face as a springboard to make slam dunks?” Bumblebee shuddered. “No thank you.”

B ulkhead had to laugh at that image. “What about Smokescreen?”

' _Whrr_ ,' he mumbled dismissively. 

“How is the new kid anyway? Out on the field I mean.”

“Chatty. Very chatty.”

Bulkhead nodded, the kid was still in his 'fanboy' stage: that early stage when new recruits were still  in awe of the older soldiers.  “ So y ou've gone on a mission  together , just the two of you?”

“No. That's Arcee's assessment. I've only been on patrol with him, and everybody talks during patrol.”

“Well, I guess there's no better bot to be trusted with a rookie. Way to scare 'em straight Optimus.”

“Actually it was her idea. I guess she wanted him to experience his first mission without any goofing off.”

Bulkhead scoffed.  “She has so much faith in us.” 

“Can you blame her really? Between Miko and my lack of communication skills we're not exactly the best role models.”

“Whatever. I think I can handle keeping a kid in line.”

“And I say again: Miko.”

“What is it with everyone insulting her recently?”

Bumblebee laughed.  “Sorry but you walked into that one, how could I resist?”

Bulkhead growled. “Just help me get to the hub please.”

“Alright.” He let Bulkhead heave a big arm over his shoulders. “What do you think is going to happen today?

“With the weirdness that happens to us almost daily? Who can predict?”

Bumblebee giggled. “Earth does seem to be a hot spot for strange occurrences.”

Upon entering the hub the two were interrupted by a harsh voice, “what is going on, here?”

They were startled and looked up to see Ratchet. “What?” Bulkhead asked, confused.

“I didn't say it was okay for you to get out of bed yet, nor have I at any point said anyone but me could help you up. You could have strained something, Bumblebee doesn't know what he's doing!”

“Hey!” The yellow scout shouted.

“Oh come on Ratchet,” Bulkhead soothed, “Bumblebee just let me hold on to him, it's not like he yanked me off the berth.”

“Wow, what sort of conversation did I just walk in on?” A feminine voice quipped.

The three looked over to see  that  Arcee had indeed just entered.  She was looking warily between  Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Catching on Bulkhead and Bumblebee  glanced at one another and  blushed blue. Ratchet rolled his eyes. “Arcee,  really, ”  he chastised.

“That's just gross!” Bumblebee accused.

“Gee thanks.” Bulkhead grumbled while Arcee laughed. Hard. Bulkhead glared at herclutching on to the railing and gasping. Ratchet huffed and walked away, grumbling about youth and joking and happiness and all the other things that annoyed him.

“I didn't mean it like that Bulkhead!” Bumblebee whirled quickly.

“Yeah sure you didn't.”

“I didn't!”

“Whatever.”

“Bulkhead. I just meant...you know, you're _old_.”

Arcee squawked with laughter.

Bulkhead glared at her again, “hey, we're the same age pipsqueak!”

Arcee stopped laughing. “What did you call me?”

Bumblebee whirled nervously, “um, Bulkhead....”

But Bulkhead was undeterred. “Pip. Squeak.”  He repeated. 

Arcee stood up straight, and th ey glared at each other like two gladiators about to fight a death match. “You are so done.” She started running toward him. Bumblebee's vocali ser screeched and he ran away, leaving Bulkhead to sway clumsily. Arcee jumped unto him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a headlock.

“You're weak, surrender!” She growled.

“You're a dork,” Bulkhead retorted calmly, “you surrender.”

Bumblebee started giggling, even as he sighed in relief.

Arcee gave his neck a few experimental squeezes. “If your neck wasn't so fat and short, I could kill you right now.”

Bulkhead considered this. “You're seriously twisted, Arcee.”

“Thank-you.”

“Ahem,” Ratchet coughed behind them. Bulkhead turned to look at him, which made Arcee face him also. “Jumping unto and clinging to a patient recovering from severe injury is not allowed in my medical bay.”

“Technically this is the communications hub,” Arcee replied. The face he made at this comment had her releasing her arms and dropping to the floor immediately. “But since that also is your domain—yes, sir.”

Bulkhead and Bumblebee smiled at one another— or rather Bumblebee's eyes narrowed as if he were smiling —they both loved the fact that Ratchet was one of the few, perhaps  the  only, bot in the universe who could intimidate Arcee. 

Ratchet nodded, “Good. Now, no more roughhousing until Bulkhead is back to his clumsy destructive self.” 

“Why am I always the target?” askedBulkhead. The other two laughed.

“What did I miss?” Smokescreen asked, entering the hub.

“Everyone's insulting Bulkhead.” Bumblebee answered cheerfully.

“Oh, um, okay then.” Smokescreen looked awkward for a moment, but his cheery self returned immediately, “Hey Bumblebee, can I go with you on your patrol? Optimus already said it's okay.”

“Sure, Smokescreen it'll be good for you. Come on, I was just about to go out.”

Smokescreen smiled brightly. “Awesome!”

“Don't be too excited.” Ratchet said without turning away from the screen. “You two will absolutely not be racing!” 

“Don't worry, Ratchet, I'm responsible,” Bumblebee assured. The two of them transformed and sped away.

“I don't think it was racing he was excited about Ratch.” Arcee said wryly.

Bulkhead snorted. “yeah, that didn't take long.”

Arcee rolled her ey e s, “Sports cars.”

“ _You're_ a _sports_ bike,” Ratchet  reminded her. 

“Maybe on this planet,”Arcee said. “Anyway there's no way I'm like that. He doesn't even _know_ Bumblebee, he just saw another sports car and moved in.

“Somebody's jealous,” Bulkhead teased.

Arcee sighed. “First Wheeljack—a sports car  _and_ a wrecker, then Smokescreen. Is it too much to ask that another motorcycle show up for once?”

Bulkhead shrugged, “Probably, there's only like, what? A hundred of you? But Airachnid showed up so who knows?”

Arcee scowled. “Don't even go there Bulkhead. That is just revolting.”

“What? I was just saying she showed up so the chances aren't that slim. Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, Wheeljack took off...after seeing me again for the first time in centuries.”

“Aw, I'm sorry Bulk,” she said sympathetically. “I thought you two were just friends.”

“Can you two have this conversation somewhere else?”

“Gee sorry Ratchet, but we can't all put the old in old married couple.” Arcee ducked the torch thrown her way and hurried out of the hub saying, “I'm going to get some energon.”

“I used to be respected,” Ratchet grumbled. 

Bulkhead smiled at his mutterings. Grunting, he used the railing to lower himself to the floor.

“Since you insist on sitting on the floor, you can do your exercises while you're down there.”  
“Oh, Ratchet I just woke up!”

“And if you don't do them early you'll procrastinate—and your body will only get tired as the day goes on. Remember what I said about getting lazy.”

Bulkhead groaned and started his  exercises.

 

 


End file.
